Today, the use of so-called near field communication (NFC) enables the wireless transmission of data over relatively short distances. NFC technology enables simple and safe two-way interactions between electronic devices, allowing consumers to perform contactless transactions, access digital content, and connect electronic devices with a single touch. NFC complements many popular consumer-level wireless technologies by utilizing the key elements in existing standards for contactless smart card technology (for example, ISO/IEC 14443 A and B and JIS-X 6319-4). NFC is compatible with existing contactless smart card infrastructures and thus it enables a consumer to utilize one device across different systems. There are various types of NFC devices, for example simple NFC tags or stickers and NFC readers. An NFC tag is usually a passive device, i.e. it does not have its own power source but instead it is powered by a field generated by another NFC device, such as an NFC reader. More complex NFC devices may operate in different modes, specifically: a reader/writer mode, which allows an NFC device to read and/or write passive NFC tags and stickers; a peer-to-peer mode, which allows the NFC device to exchange data with other NFC peer devices; a Host Card Emulation (HCE) mode, which allows the NFC device to act as an NFC card. An emulated NFC card can be accessed by an external NFC reader, such as an NFC point-of-sale terminal. Host Card Emulation (HCE) is the presentation of a virtual and exact representation of a smart card using only software. NFC devices, such as NFC tags/stickers, emulated NFC cards and also NFC-compatible smart cards, often support only a limited number of functions. Typically, an NFC reader reads a limited amount of data from such NFC devices, and subsequently performs a simple function such as a fare transaction or a discount operation. Although NFC provides a convenient way to support such functions, it may be desirable to increase the range and/or the amount of supported functions.